candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 10: The Little Princess Hannah
Anthony stayed with Alex and Hannah in the hospital for about 2 days. On the third day, when Andrew was examining Alex and Hannah, he found out their conditions were stable and he agreed to discharge them from the hospital. Alex and Anthony brought Hannah back home. As they reached home, Alex's mother and Alan were chatting in the living room. When Anthony's car stopped his car, he walked out with his new family. "Alex! You're back! So this is Hannah right?" Alex's mother asked while patting Hannah's head gently. "She's so cute! She looks like you sis!" Alan said. "May I hold her?" Alex's mother asked. "Of course, but be careful." Alex advised while handling Hannah to her mother. "Her eyes look like you, Anthony!" Anthony smiled while caressing his daughter's face with his finger. Suddenly, Hannah cried. "Oh, looks like she's hungry. I'll go and feed her." Alex's mother handed Hannah back to Alex while Alex headed to her room and started to breastfeed Hannah. After Hannah fell asleep, Anthony came in and started to clean up the room. On that night, when Alex and Anthony were asleep, Anthony heard Hannah cried again. He went to pick up Hannah immediately and he whispered some sweet words to Hannah while kissing her forehead. As a result of Anthony's gentle words, Hannah fell asleep again but she woke up again 3 hours later. Alex knew that Hannah had awakened and she helped her to change her diapers. After Alex was done, it was almost time for Anthony to go to work. xxxxxxxxx Timeskip to a month later xxxxxxxxx It was Hannah's full moon party today! Not only did Anthony and Alex's families but most of their friends had also arrived. When their friends saw Alex holding Hannah in her arms, "Is this your daughter, Hannah? She's so beautiful!" Mia praised. "She looks like both of you!" Emilia said. "Can I hold her? Pretty please?" Joni asked. "No way!" Emilia shouted. "Why?" "You're rough and you might hurt Hannah! Let me hold her." "Anthony, our beloved hygiene monitor! Long time no see!" The boys greeted Anthony. "Hello Hannah! You're so cute!" Andrew said. "I want to hold her big brother! She's my niece after all." When Andrew held Hannah, she started to cry. "Sorry Andrew, I think Hannah is tired. It's time for her to take a nap." Alex cradled Hannah to help her to get to sleep. It was 10 months later when Alex was teaching Hannah how to walk. "Hannah, come to mommy!" Alex said to Hannah. Hannah stood up and tried to walk but she fell down seconds before she walked. Hannah cried loudly as she felt pain from falling. "Hannah, you can do it! Come here!" Alex encouraged. After about 10 times of trying, Hannah can finally walk. Alex was so happy that she recorded a video of Hannah moving out her first step and she sent the video to Anthony. She received a phone call from Anthony, "Anthony, Hannah had moved out her first step!" "Really? Hannah, answer me!" Alex handed the phone to Hannah and she made some baby noises as response. "I'm so excited! Let's celebrate today!" "It's a good idea. I'll go and prepare now!" Alex went to the kitchen to prepare lunch after answering the phone. Category:Blog posts